The current development of an umbrella has reached a point where an umbrella can provide great convenience for users by a feature of automatically opening and closing the umbrella by pressing down a button. The shaft of such an umbrella needs to be compressed to store spring energy when collapsing it and to be locked by a control mechanism in the umbrella handle that governs the opening and closing of the umbrella. There are many sorts of control mechanisms that can provide such a function.
The object of the present invention is to provide an automatically opening and collapsing umbrella that has an innovative control mechanism, which has an effective location means for governing the opening and closing the umbrella and is easily assembled in manufacturing. The mechanism according to the invention can provide the enhancement in its performance.